Pride and Prejudice: Misguided Passions
by MercurianQueen
Summary: Lady Catherine de Bourgh visits Longbourn in the middle of the night inquiring after our lovely protagonist, Elizabeth Bennet, about rumors of her and Mr. Darcy's false engagement. Only the visit ends up far different than the book and leads Elizabeth and Darcy down a far more dark, complicated path to happily ever after.
1. Chapter I : The Second Proposal

****Disclaimer:** **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Premise: **{ AU } This story is an extension of _Pride and Prejudice_, further keeping our lovers apart due to social stigmatisms and social classism during the Regency Era of England. In Jane Austen's works, her heroines reject the importance of marrying for money and would rather marry for love. This is romanticized and Jane Austen was far ahead of her time in such feminist thinkings. However, in this story, I'm going to focus heavily on social classism and stigmatisms (such as wealth, propriety, opposite sex, family name/honor, etc.) which was all very important during this time period and became very severe as the Regency Era died out and transitioned into the Victorian Era some years later.

The characters of Jane Austen's world will remain true to their characters but heavily affected/influenced by the realistic demands of society during the Regency Era which was romanticized slightly in Austen's works. I will be focusing on the darkness of these themes.

Women were extensions of men during this time period. A man had more freedoms than women but men of a wealthy class were expected to marry a woman of equal wealth and standard because she respresented him, his family and his estate. These constraints, realistically, would make it very hard for Elizabeth and Darcy to be together. Jane Austen does this in _Pride and Prejudice_ but I'm taking it one step further.

So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>PRIDE AND PREJUDICE<span>

**_Misguided Passions_**

* * *

><p><em>I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I <strong>had<strong> begun._

* * *

><p><strong>{ I }<strong>

After the elopement of one Bennet sister and the near destitution of the others, Elizabeth Bennet had never felt such a weightless, supreme feeling in her chest. For the autumnal winds howled outside her bedroom window and yet it felt like she had dozens of butterflies fluttering within her; warmth that even the hottest day in summer couldn't match. All had been righted. Lydia and the Bennet name was saved from judgment and Jane was in a state of ethereal bliss for she and her love, Charles Bingley, were finally engaged to be married – and all thanks to the one person Elizabeth Bennet never thought she would owe such a feeling of happiness to: Mr. Darcy.

And as of late, he was what consumed her thoughts, what fueled the summer warmth and butterfly wings that burned deep in her belly and resonated to the top of her heart. Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking, _I dare say, I could take flight in this very moment!_

Jane's laughter interrupted Elizabeth's inner musings abruptly but it didn't upset her. For how could she be upset when her favorite sister reminded her of sunshine?

"He has made me so happy! You know, he was totally ignorant to me being in town last spring!"

"And how did he account for such a thing?" inquired Elizabeth.

"He thought me indifferent!"

Elizabeth leaned against the headboard of the bed, hugging herself and grinning, "Unfathomable."

"No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister," Jane chuckled. How did she make such ugly words so carefree and beautiful for Jane never spoke ill of anyone, not even those who deserved it.

"Bravo!" Elizabeth swelled with sisterly pride, "That is the most unforgiving speech you've ever made!"

Jane continued to beam, her light filling every dark corner and crevice of the room. It didn't even feel like night but the brightest morning and yet Elizabeth Bennet felt a small emptiness in her that was desperate to be filled. The emptiness called for a certain gentleman, a man she had severely misjudged and owed much of her happiness too.

"Oh, Lizzie, if I could but see you so happy," Jane grasped Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it affectionately, "If there were such another man for you!"

Elizabeth's thoughts were stolen to another place, another person. Her heart warmed at the thought of Mr. Darcy and all his kindness. She knew not what to think of him only that he captivated her thoughts and gave birth to desires Elizabeth always wanted but never had. Such desires created bubbles of warmth in her stomach as she imagined her desires fulfilled. Mr. Darcy taking her hand. Mr. Darcy's lips. Mr. Darcy's lips touching hers. Every image was fleeting and burning.

Instead of divulging such thoughts to her sister she resorted to humor, as humor was one of her greatest comforts for her spirit.

"Perhaps, if I have very good luck, I may meet with another Mr. Collins in time."

Jane and Elizabeth laughed when the sound of a carriage arriving silenced them. Suddenly, a booming knocking on the front door made the entire house jump from their beds.

**{ I }**

"Maybe he's changed his mind," Mary was the last to descend the stairs, receiving a stern glance from her mother at the forwardness of her comment.

Mr. Bennet opened the door and a gasp issued from everyone.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh stood with wide eyes and a severe jaw in the doorway only to be towered over by a gloomy, reserved Mr. Darcy.

"Lady Catherine! Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth pushed past her sisters on the stairs and stood at the front, curiously looking back and forth between the two unexpected visitors.

Lady Catherine's disinterest and coldness could not surprise Elizabeth but Mr. Darcy's lack of eye contact and innate gloominess made her supremely curious as to what was unfolding at Longbourn.

"And these are your daughters, I suppose," Lady Catherine did not hide her judgment.

"All but one, the youngest has been lately married your ladyship. And my eldest was only proposed to yesterday afternoon," Mrs. Bennet said with a happiness that made Lady Catherine's eyes narrow scornfully.

But, Elizabeth could hardly pay attention to Lady Catherine, for though she was more forthcoming and domineering in this moment, Mr. Darcy loomed behind her. His eyes carried a sadness that broke her heart but everything else about his countenance radiated indifference towards the situation. Elizabeth wished everyone would disappear in this moment, except Mr. Darcy and her, so she could speak to him about whatever unknown grievances haunted him so suddenly. She couldn't forget how just this afternoon, he merrily walked his friend to Longbourn to ensure an engagement would be made and bid her farewell with a smile she was sure was just for her.

"Absolutely not! I and my nephew must speak to Miss Elizabeth Bennet alone, as a matter of complete urgency."

Finally, Mr. Darcy meets her waiting stare and the sad eyes were drowned with the remainder of his indifference. The coldness that breathed off of him like fresh ice sent a chill down Elizabeth's spine.

She quietly led them to the drawing room where she lit an oil lamp. Lady Catherine followed and Mr. Darcy shut the door behind him. Elizabeth expected him to speak but it was Lady Catherine who did.

"You can be at no loss Miss Bennet, to understand why I am here."

The light from the oil lamp did not do the ladyship justice for she resembled a flickering ghoul to Elizabeth with dark holes for eyes.

"Indeed you are mistaken. I cannot account for this honor at all."

"Miss Bennet, I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. A report of the most alarming nature has reached me that you and my nephew are to be united."

Amazed at the accusation, Elizabeth looked to Darcy to find him staring elsewhere, maybe a particular floorboard or a nail in the floorboard. As though he felt her stare, he looked up and finally met her eyes again. The coldness and detachment was gone again and returned with sadness.

"I know this to be a falsehood but I have set out to protect my nephews name and honor that such lies were circulated by you."

"I have done no such thing," Elizabeth spat, unable to hold back her passions.

"And you declare there is no foundation for it?"

"I do not to pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship," Elizabeth stepped forward, "You may ask the questions, which I may choose not to answer."

Lady Catherine stepped towards Elizabeth, "This is not to be borne," she looked to her nephew and back, "My nephew is a private man as you know and wishes to not divulge such privacies to me and I will not pry it out of him and as seeing your stubbornness will not allow it either, I am here to deliver this. My nephew is engaged to my daughter and has been since their infancy and a woman of inferior birth will not-!"

"Aunt Catherine," Darcy suddenly interrupted. The room fell silent. Elizabeth hung onto his last word, regardless of the confusion and anger that was bubbling inside of her. "Please go to the carriage…" he looked to Elizabeth, "Allow me to speak with Miss Elizabeth. I believe she will be more tolerable of my frankness than yours."

Lady Catherine said nothing. She looked between the two and back at her nephew, "I will only wait five minutes, William."

Darcy opened the door of the drawing room and escorted his aunt back to the carriage. When they left the room, Elizabeth felt a weight lift from her chest that she wasn't aware was sitting there the entire time. She was filled with sick confusion and barely moved from where she stood when the door opened again. It closed behind Mr. Darcy and they were left alone in the room. Elizabeth felt a thousand miles away from him when he was just three feet in front of her.

"Firstly," he began, "I want to apologize for my aunt. I couldn't stop her from coming, she is nonsensical when it comes to what means the most to her."

"Control?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Her daughter," Darcy said, "… And I. I mean a great to deal to her-"

"Spare me the details," Elizabeth said, "What is happening?"

"Word reached her of my proposal to you," his eyes found hers and he looked away again.

Everything in his demeanor was foreign to Elizabeth. She knew of his shyness that came off as pride but his attitude had changed towards her as of recently. Now, everything she had known was suddenly muddled and gray.

"And I suppose you denied ever proposing to me." Elizabeth's words were sharp, part of her wished they could actually cut him.

"No," he shook his head, "I did not… I- could not deny such a thing," he lifted his eyes to her, "Even though you denied me."

"Mr. Darcy-" Elizabeth wanted to explain herself, explain in this moment everything she had been feeling minutes before he and his aunt arrived but he wouldn't let her.

"She believed me when I said we were not engaged but could not believe that you wouldn't use such a… moment of weakness, as she calls it on my part, to your fullest advantage."

Elizabeth chuckled, "She truly thinks the worst of me."

"She does not," he responded evenly, "My engagement to Miss Anne is a matter of obligation and… propriety…"

"But, of course," Elizabeth hugged herself tighter. She felt the butterflies dying inside of her, their wings were nothing but dust now. "But, do not protect your aunt for what she has accused me of, or you may protect her but I will not accept such an excuse."

"And I could never expect you to… I do not want us enemies, Miss Elizabeth."

"Then what shall we be when your aunt-?"

"My aunt's influence can only reach so far. She may have a say in family matters but not my own, at least when it comes to acquaintances or friends."

"Friends?" Elizabeth was shocked. How could he possess her as such a friend when he speaks of propriety? "Are you certain a farm girl will be allowed to grace the hall of Pemberley?"

Mr. Darcy's jaw clenched as her sarcasm slapped him across the face. He was as well-built and firm as ever but his eyes expressed that of a man who was falling apart on the inside; a mountain crumbling from within.

"You will always be welcome in my home, Miss Elizabeth, as well as my friendship… if you will accept such an offer?"

Elizabeth wanted to turn him away as she did when he proposed to her. She wanted to scream every vile thing at him when her reasoning held back her confused and temperamental heart. Mr. Darcy isn't hers and he never was. They made no promises to one another and declared nothing but hatred for each other until recently. Did she have a right to such anger and hatred towards him? Her heart softened at the sight of him inside but her exterior was a harder shell to crack.

Would it be better for them to be friendly acquaintances or should she banish him from her life entirely? She had this power for he was giving it to her. He gave her the offer, the proposal again, and this time she had to choose to accept or deny his proposal … of friendship.

Elizabeth hadn't realized she'd been staring off into deep thought for as long as she had been when she realized Darcy was standing directly in front of her. The closeness startled her but she regained her composure, hopefully before he noticed.

"Yes…"

The acceptance was barely audible but Darcy heard it and his once tight shoulders slouched. His face slackened into a sad, relaxed state.

"Thank you," he breathed, relieved, "I-"

_William!_

The shrill yell of his name outside silenced his speech. Their five minutes was up and the warning had been issued. Mr. Darcy bid Elizabeth goodnight and apologized once again for the intrusion before leaving the drawing room and Longbourn altogether.

Elizabeth listened as the carriage rode away and slowly she felt her heart become stone as she had never felt such a disappointment that left her with a cold fire burning deep in her belly.

**{ I }**

William Darcy had never felt such emptiness inside of him. He had plunged his own hand into his chest, ripped out his heart and tossed it behind him.

He glanced out the carriage window as he watched the last bit of Longbourn disappear. It is the location of his heart and any romance it had left in it.

"Did Miss Bennet understand… whatever it is you said to her?" his aunt inquired.

Darcy had a passionate hate for his aunt right now but he'd never bring these emotions forward. William Darcy never had an easy time submitting to his passions and yet Elizabeth had made it unbearably carefree. His aunt was family and that obligation was set forth before his birth.

"Yes," he tore his gaze away from the window and met his aunts scrutinizing, cold eyes. "She understood fully."

"Good. Then we will never have to see that girl again-"

"I did not banish her, aunt, I offered her a proposal of friendship and she accepted."

Lady Catherine gasped, "If she is in your company, her rumors of your proposal to her will only be reinforced! Your engagement to my daughter will not be muddled and slandered, William!"

"The rumors were fleeting and held no firth and I will decide who my friends are since I cannot decide who my own wife shall be."

"Do you really think your parents would have approved of Miss Bennet over my daughter? Have you not forgotten your upbringing, William, your heritage and honor? Has this mere farm girl stolen the name of Darcy from you?"

"Elizabeth has never stolen anything from me," _except my heart, yes, that is hers whether she realizes it or not._

"… Miss Bennet … is what you mean to call her," her words dripped like water from an icicle onto him. He knew why she stressed such a formal use of the name and couldn't argue with her.

"Your mother adored Anne when you two were children and before her untimely death her only dream was for you and her to be united. This was your fathers dream as well and Miss Georgiana and my daughter are practically sisters in their own right. By uniting with Miss Bennet, you would have destroyed your family, William."

The guilt that slowly wrapped itself around his heart suffocated him. He felt a familiar darkness in the form of harpies swarm over him, picking and prodding at him. His intent was never to harm anyone, his family name or his dear sister. To keep everyone's happiness his must be sacrificed. A loveless marriage is still a marriage and that is all anyone promised him his entire life. Elizabeth Bennet had showed him something more than that, but that was a fantasy he could never live out when the chains of his reality kept him prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>_** Please leave your reviews and comments! **_**}**


	2. Chapter II: A Troubled Sister

******Disclaimer:** ****All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**{ II }**

The recent letter received from her brother left Georgiana Darcy is a state of bubbling bliss and she couldn't be happier for her brother. The young woman paced around her piano reading the letter for a second time, relishing in the obvious budding affections her brother had for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Their story was something like out of a book, romantic and everlasting, she was sure of it! No woman had ever elicited passions from her brother before and Georgiana knew her brother better than anyone else!

And Georgiana Darcy liked Elizabeth, everything about her countenance and character, _far more than Caroline Bingley, that is for sure, I don't know what I would do if she would've gained my brothers hand. She would've been such a wicked sister!_

But, Georgiana held her brother in high regard and knew he would never choose a wife unless she was perfection, for him and for her. Deep down, Georgiana knew her brother was in love with Elizabeth Bennet, even if he didn't realize it himself. Many women through themselves at her brother, for he was handsome and rich and promised a most loyal union for his affections were reserved for only those that truly deserved it.

"True love…" she whispered, holding the letter close to her heart, "That is what my dear brother deserves and nothing short of it."

Why, Georgiana wouldn't be surprised when her brother finally returned home that he would bring news of his engagement to Elizabeth Bennet.

Georgiana smiled at this thought and fell in love with the idea of calling Elizabeth, Lizzie, and being given the opportunity to witness true love. Georgiana was young when her parents were separated by death and didn't comprehend love then like she did now. If anything, she could learn from her brother and Elizabeth. Finally, the halls of Pemberley will no longer be haunted by her brother's bitterness towards love but their love will shed light all throughout Derbyshire, that, Georgiana Darcy would bet on.

She folded her brother's letter and slipped it into her desk drawer with the other letters he had sent her this past year when the sound of an approaching carriage pulled her towards the nearest window.

**{ II }**

The ride home to Pemberley had been exhausting for Darcy. The entire duration of the early morning to early afternoon had been emotionally and mentally draining. He couldn't stop running through his head what he had said to Elizabeth. He had to hold back every passion in his being when he was in her presence. He had wanted nothing more than to take her hands in his, behold her sparkling eyes and kiss the softness of her hands. The reality that such a dream would never come true made him truly exhausted. And the pangs of a headache to come drummed in his head and the presence of his aunt seated across from him didn't remedy him in the slightest.

"You look as though Death has come to you, William," his aunt snapped.

_In a way, it had,_ he thought.

"I am tired, aunt, and in need of rest."

His Aunt Catherine said nothing but continued to look over him and judge every crease that perturbed his forehead and every frown that lined his mouth. She looked away, unable to stare any longer. Lady Catherine held a soft spot for William Darcy, more so than her other nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He had been like a son to her for she had never been graced with one. To see him pained in any way elicited annoyance and grievance in her heart but she would never display such emotions and feed into the weaknesses of his character.

The carriage finally halted before the doors of the Pemberley manor. Darcy stepped out, thankful he was able to step on ground again, and was surprised to see his aunt was stepping out as well.

She noticed his confusion and said, "I wish to see your sister and Pemberley, to bring news to Anne when I return to Rosings Park."

Darcy nodded obligingly and looked up at his estate and noticed Georgiana in the window. He smiled half-heartedly as he noticed her jump in excitement at his arrival and disappeared from the window, surely sprinting through the manor in a way their aunt would deem as unladylike.

One of the servants opened the door and Georgiana burst through, running into her brothers arms. He empathized with the loneliness she must feel when he is away on business and hugged her back.

"I just received your letter this morning. I didn't think you would be back so soon!"

Darcy's heart plummeted into his stomach upon remembering what letter his sister was speaking of. In the letter he had spoken openly to his sister about the affections he had acquired for Elizabeth Bennet as of recently. He sometimes felt his sister was more excited for their affections for one another then he was. He knew her romantic heart was due to the various books she read about lovers and romance.

"Neither did I," he answered, honestly.

Georgiana knew something was amiss within her brother and looked to their aunt curiously, "Aunt Catherine," she smiled, curtsying.

"You look well, Georgiana," Lady Catherine smiled, her eyes suddenly displaying warmth.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Your brother comes with great news," Lady Catherine looked to her nephew, "Go on, William, tell your sister before she becomes ill from anticipation!"

Georgiana beamed instantly. She knew her predictions were right! She grabbed her brothers hands and just as she was about to speak, he interrupted her quickly, knowing immediately what she was about to say.

"I am engaged to Miss Anne," he said quickly and upon noticing his sister's countenance change, continued hastily, "It is a long awaited engagement that will fulfill our parents' wishes and the Darcy name."

"Oh… right," she hid the disappointment and confusion and looked to her aunt, "Yes! It has been long awaited, hasn't it?"

"You will finally have a sister of equal worth," Lady Catherine said.

Georgiana Darcy merely smiled. Inside she wanted to fight everything that was wrong about this situation. What had happened? Why had her brothers decision of who receives his affections changed so swiftly? Her brother had never been flighty with any decision in his entire life. He was like earth, hard to move and wouldn't budge unless ready. And romance! Well, her brother had never been advantageous when it came to that! For him to truly settle his heart on someone and then change his mind, well, it didn't sound like him at all! She would get to the bottom of this as soon as their Aunt Catherine departed from Pemberley.

**{ II }**

"I am happy to see that Pemberley is in a fine state, William," Lady Catherine beamed out of the lush, green fields. "Your father would have been happy to know the tenants were paid fairly and your mother, well, her gardens as beautiful as the day she passed."

"They are not her gardens," he remarked, sullenly. "They are the gardener's gardens. My mother hasn't touched her flowers in seven years and never will again."

Lady Catherine scoffed, "Do not be so gray, William. You are engaged to be married, well, I suppose not properly. You still must ask my daughter if she will have you."

_As I am sure you have filled her with guilt, forcing her into this union just as you have me, dear aunt._

Darcy, Georgiana and their Aunt Catherine were sitting in the solarium, sipping on tea and enjoying the view of the estate beyond the windows. It was too cold for them to sit outside and though Georgiana loved the idea of being outside, Darcy opposed such an idea for he wouldn't allow his sister to fall ill.

And the entire time the three of them were having tea and speaking of Pemberley and the engagement, Georgiana wouldn't drop her inquisitive stare from her brother. She was a curious creature by nature and Darcy always felt guilty for his protective nature over her for he knew she would fly the skies if she had wings that would carry her.

"When would be the best time for me to stop by Rosings Park and ask Miss Anne?" his voice held a severely controlled annoyance and it didn't go unnoticed.

Every fiber of his being regretted the words that came from his mouth. He felt disgusted at the idea of marrying Anne. She fueled nothing in him, even when he thought of her. But, how could he go against his parents' wishes? Or the wishes of his family? The demands of society? There was so much at stake and he couldn't imagine being pinned for such a downfall. He couldn't let them down and least of all, Georgiana. She is what mattered to him the most in this world and couldn't live with the idea of disappointing her. He wasn't just an older brother, he had become one of her guardians upon the death of their father and in a way, took his place. It was his duty to keep her heart healthy and happy over his own.

"I was thinking of something far more public and formal," his aunt said. She looked around the solarium for a brief moment and back at her niece and nephew. "Anne will become the lady of Pemberley, an engagement party shall be held here, where the announcement will be made."

Darcy didn't react, but merely sipped his tea. Georgiana watched him and looked back at her aunt, "That sounds lovely, Aunt Catherine. My brother takes such good care of his estate, it would be a beautiful party for him and… Miss Anne."

Lady Catherine smiled, "My, you have grown into a fine young lady, Georgiana. Your brother has done right by you," she met her nephew's eyes, "And he has kept you far from harm's way all these years. As you know, Georgiana, a proper marriage matters. Why, if you brother didn't marry properly it would reflect on you and could lessen the amount of worthy suitors to fight for your hand one day."

"I am grateful for such a brother, that you can be sure of," Georgiana said, smiling sweetly to her brother.

Darcy, regardless of his foul mood, pounding headache and tiredness, couldn't stop himself from smiling. Georgiana made him happy, no matter the situation. Deep down he hated the idea of hosting a party here and couldn't understand why his sister would elicit excitement but he supposed it was what he must do as well. Play the part regardless of the misery that was eating away at him on the inside.

Another cup of tea later and Lady Catherine was on her way home, intent on making it to Rosings Park before nightfall. Once her carriage was gone, Darcy retired into his estate with his sister quickly at his side.

"You must know that I am terribly confused."

"You didn't seem so during tea."

"Those are called pleasantries," Georgiana remarked. "Aunt Catherine drives me to insanity, you know that!"

"As she does me, even though I care for her."

"I care for her as well, she is family, but William," Georgiana grabbed his arm, making him stop to look at her. "What about Miss Elizabeth?"

On the outside, Darcy remained indifferent but on the inside he became weak at the mention of her name. "What about her?"

"Your letter explicitly stated-!"

"Not here, Georgiana," Darcy looked around the manor at the various maids and servants. They were busy at work but the last thing he needed was more rumors circulating. He hated rumors. He hated embarrassment. Darcy preferred a solitary life, a quiet life.

"Pick a room," she said, "We have plenty."

Darcy regarded his sister and wasn't surprised by her fiery nature or her sarcasm. He was the only person who knew of her true nature, because like him, she didn't allow many to know the real her. She was as forceful as she was demure and loving as she was critical. Her curiosity of his change of affections will drive her mad and she will not cease to know what happened unless she hears it from his own lips.

Darcy led his sister to her private rooms where she could be left in peace to practice her music, drawing and personal studies. It is where she wrote to him and allowed herself to be lost in novels of princes saving maidens.

She waited for him to explain, as she always did, her patience was stronger than any saint.

"You are aware of my informal engagement to Anne, it isn't a surprise, Georgiana, that it is now formal."

"The engagement isn't surprising to me, I expected you to be engaged when you returned home, but not to Anne," her eyes widened, "but to Elizabeth Bennet! The woman of your desires!"

"Please, Georgiana," he looked away. He was embarrassed at the idea of his sister speaking of affections and desires. In his eyes she was still too young to be thinking of such things and Darcy was incredibly modest.

"You do not love Anne, not in the way you love Elizabeth and you are cheating yourself out of true love! She must feel the same way about you- don't give up and settle for a loveless union!"

"I do not know how Miss Bennet feels about me-"

"Miss… _Bennet_? In the letter you refer to her, _affectionately_ may I add, as Elizabeth! What has happened? What did Aunt Catherine do?"

"She reinforced in me what I failed to recognize."

"You are your biggest critic, William, what could she have said that would have swayed your heart?"

"She swayed it in the right direction!" He suddenly became grave. Georgiana and Darcy were not prone to conflicts because they barely saw one another, so when they did, they cherished one another's company. But, when they did fight, it was relentless, stubborn and passionate.

"And whose _right_ is this, yours or Aunt Catherine's?"

"EVERYBODY'S!" he howled.

The books on the shelves flinched before Georgiana did. Her brother frightened her, but not in the way he frightened others. She could practically hear the chains bound around his heart clang and chink upon his outburst.

"Our parents did right by us, Georgiana, and our father left me with responsibilities, obligations and expectations that I refuse to fail. Our parents assigned for this union between Anne and I, I cannot disregard their happiness' and expectations simply because I have desires."

"They don't have happiness anymore, at least not on Earth, they are dead! What about your happiness? Anne doesn't make you happy-"

"You do not know what makes me happy, Georgiana."

She was burned by this. But, William could do that, for he burned himself sometimes.

"I may not know every one of your happiness' or desires but I know Elizabeth Bennet makes you happier than I have ever seen you!"

"Selfishly, she makes me happy! But, what about you and our family? By marrying her I disregard that and that will make me less of a person."

"You are less of a person for not marrying for love!"

His eyes finally met hers and this time they did cause her to flinch.

"I am not afforded the luxury of marrying for love and I was never promised thus! This conversation ends here, Georgiana. This engagement is permanent and Anne will become my…" he stopped suddenly, unable to speak.

"… You can't even say it," she whispered, her bright eyes filled with hurt. "Will I never see Miss Elizabeth again? Even if you refused her, I enjoy her company more than others."

"I did not refuse her… I proposed a friendship to her and she accepted."

"I love you, William, but you can be such a fool sometimes," when he looked up at her she continued, "I've never heard of a woman being so big as to remain friends with a man who, probably, destroyed any romantic expectations she had. Anne's strength, or any woman's, is pathetic in comparison to Miss Elizabeth's."

Darcy said nothing for his mind kept his opinions imprisoned and his heart silenced because the truth of Georgiana Darcy's words could undo everything.

"Would I truly be in ruin if you married for love?" she asked.

"I do not know," he softened. "But, I will not take such a chance."

"Taking chances is what truly defines us; it sets us free."

"Taking chances can also ruin us, destroy who we are. Destruction is more fearful than lack of freedom."

"Lack of freedom can lead to one's destruction," Georgiana argued. "I think you are wrong,"

Darcy smiled weakly, "I know you do."

"When you are holding Anne's hand you will only think of Elizabeth and when you kiss Anne, you will only think of Elizabeth. How is that right? How is that fair?"

"You cannot understand the burdens I am facing, Georgiana-"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes, I am well-aware because you would never allow me to face anything without holding your hand."

"I did once and it nearly led to your ruin! I will not make the same mistake again!"

It was like impaling Georgiana with knives whenever Darcy spoke of her near elopement with George Wickham. The thought of the failure brought tears to her eyes and as resilient as Georgiana Darcy was even she couldn't handle the darkness and bitterness that began to turn her brother's heart cold.

"Is- Is there proof of Mama and Papa truly wanting this union?"

"Of course there is," he responded.

"Where?" she asked. "And why does it matter? They are not here to force-"

"They do not need to force me to do anything, Georgiana. I am their son and I represent their name and this estate and everything that comes with it. Your name could be lessened because of who I marry, that is the truth. The responsibility our father left to me was to protect you at all costs, no matter how detrimental they may be to me."

"Well, I refuse your protection at the cost of your happiness! I swear, Fitzwilliam George Darcy, I will drown myself in our lake if you do not marry the woman who owns your heart! Maybe then you will think more clearly!"

His countenance changed suddenly and he stood taller, "Enough with the dramatics, Georgiana. I must do what is best for all and not just myself. There will be no more talk of this. I refuse to hear about it."

And with that final statement, Darcy left his sister to her confusion, stubbornness and breaking heart.

**{ II }**

The halls of Rosings Park were somber, quiet, stilled. There was never much excitement within the strong, beautiful walls. Elaborate balls and parties were scarcely held there for Lady Catherine de Bourgh couldn't stand to be lost in large crowds and having more guests than she can account for in her home. This left the estate a stranger to many who rode by and only those of Lady Catherine's highest esteem and recognition were allowed to sit across from her and dine at her table. Her constriction, her control was untouchable... though no one witnessed this darker side of Lady Catherine but one person, her daughter, Anne de Bourgh.

Anne felt like a prisoner most days and a phantom the rest.

Her life had been bleak and stark, controlled and structured since she could remember. Faintly, she recalled a time of freedom and joy when she was a little girl, before her health began to deteriorate. She can recall running through the lush, green fields of Pemberley and even Rosings Park. The air had been pure and she had pricked herself on a rose, the blood was the same color as the rose. The thought elicited a longing desire within Anne she could not pinpoint.

She supposed to feel pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

Her mind was elsewhere though. Her mother had left urgently in the middle of the night and has yet to return leaving Anne with no information of her whereabouts. Upon the thought of her mother not being there, she breathed a little easier, smiled a little wider. And just as these simple joys filled her, she watched as her mother's carriage pulled up to the front of the estate.

Lady Catherine exited the carriage alone and this piqued Anne's curiosity. Suddenly, her mother looked up at the window, surely expecting her daughter to be there for Anne de Bourgh spent many of her days sitting by her window and staring out into a world foreign to her.

Her mother smiled and Anne immediately knew something was afoot.

She waited for her mother, who she was sure, was hastily making her way through the manor to her very room.

When the door opened, Anne inhaled sharply and her body became rigid.

Lady Catherine approached her daughter, "How is your health today?"

Anne smiled weakly, "Today is a good day. Though, I was worried when I discovered you had been missing since the middle of the night."

Her mother suddenly became grave, "I had received alarming news and set out at once to right it," she then smiled, "I have brought the most wonderful news, Anne."

Anne said nothing but merely waited.

"Your engagement to William has been decided upon. You are to become the Lady of Pemberley and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Lady Catherine beamed. Anne's lips quivered nervously as she forced a smile, "That is... the most wonderful news."

"You must display more excitement than that when William asks for your hand and when you are his wife, to ensure a successful marriage."

Anne nodded obligingly, "Of course."

"The engagement party is to be at Pemberley and soon. In two weeks time should be appropriate," her mother said, speaking more to herself than her daughter.

But, Anne wasn't listening. She was more interested in the alarming news her mother had heard than the engagement to her cousin. The engagement was old news, the previous was new.

"What alarming news had reached you in the middle of the night?"

Lady Catherine's countenance melted into severity from her previous jovial state. The silence of the room was heavy and constricting. Anne always knew her mother to be mysterious but the heaviness that laid over such mystery alarmed Anne more so than usual.

"Nothing to be concerned of now, my dear," Lady Catherine patted her daughters hand. "You will be Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy within the year and all will be righted."

Anne watched her mother leave her room, lost in the beauties of social conformity. Anne suddenly felt dreadful and darker than ever. Her shoulders hunched and her hands began to tremble uncontrollably. A sudden headache came on and she felt dizzy. She was to marry her cousin, a wealthy, handsome and desirable man who she felt nothing for. He instilled no fire in her and made her nervous in the most unbecoming ways. She would have to please him, do everything in his name and his ways. The thought brought on a disgusted feeling, producing sweaty hands and forehead. She held her stomach and bent over as her weak health ravaged her body and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>{ <em>Please leave your comments and reviews! <em>}**

**Response to Reviews of Chapter I:**

Allow me to clear up anything that is confusing about this story. I have seen the 2005 film adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice_ and I have read the book. This story is of my own creation and I'm taking literary freedoms when writing this. I'm staying loyal to the characters personalities, I'm not writing this to simply re-write what Jane Austen already has and I couldn't even if I tried.

Now, as for Elizabeth making the 'farm girl' comment, this is me expanding on her character. Elizabeth is witty, clever and I feel in a negative aspect, this could attribute to sarcasm. Obviously, she is upset in this moment and since Darcy spoke of propriety she used it as a mechanism to make him feel bad. The notion of propriety and love is huge in _Pride and Prejudice_ and many of Jane Austen's works- I'm only dramatizing it in this respect. I did put this story under the 'angst' genre and with angst comes many dramatics. If you're looking for boring, this isn't the story. I had Elizabeth say that to Darcy to make him feel bad because the decision he is making in that moment was hurting Elizabeth so she bit back with sarcasm and guilt.

As for Lady Catherine making the comment, I had her say it to Darcy because Lady Catherine does think of herself higher than others and during this time period she is much higher on the social ladder than Elizabeth due to wealth and titles. So, it isn't completely ludicrous that a woman like Lady Catherine would say such a false statement to simply belittle someone else. We all know Lady Catherine to not be the sweetest old lady in the world. Darcy's family also comes from wealth and it isn't surprising that Lady Catherine would use such a comment to manipulate Darcy, in a way, for him to see he is "better" than Elizabeth which is why she attributes her worth to a farm girl when she _is_ the daughter of a gentleman.

And Lady Catherine isn't necessarily ordering Darcy to do anything as he, in my first chapter, told Elizabeth himself (taking charge of the situation that Lady Catherine was leading) that his engagement to Anne is an obligation to family, which I will elaborate further into the story. Nowhere in this story is there mention of a will or Lady Catherine forcing him into anything. I'm playing with the idea of family obligation and honor which was **HUGE** during this time period. I should have specifically put this in a disclaimer or premise at the beginning of the story to elaborate that my story is focusing more on the realistic social stigmas and social classes during the time _Pride and Prejudice_ takes place. I'm stressing family ties heavily, which is why Lady Catherine was present and why she does have some pull on Darcy more so than the book - because realistically, she would because family meant everything. I'm literally stressing various factors that weren't as heavily stressed in the novel for my own creative purposes and to thicken the plot. Jane Austen's, _Pride and_ _Prejudice_ is a romanticized concept of the times and this story is more realistic/dark.

I promise to not stray from their true characters or placement in Jane Austen's world but there is such thing as literary freedoms and I am exercising those freedoms.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth end up happily together in the book, regardless of Lady Catherine's involvement. My story is stressing that what if her involvement was stronger and more necessary and what would happen if such strengths were executed. I merely used the scene from the 2005 film as a catalyst to begin the story. Everything from here on out isn't in the book and thus is left to my own interpretation and creation.

I will also divulge that there will be exploration into the Darcy family lineage as well as his parents, which wasn't covered thoroughly in the novel because, I can assume, it wasn't necessary for the plot. I'm taking creative liberties with my favorite story and favorite characters.

I had Lady Catherine also say:** "By uniting with Miss Bennett, you would have destroyed your family, William."** And immediately after Darcy feels a terrible guilt. I'm really playing with extremes in this story and further into Darcy's psyche. I like the idea of their being more on the line for him Elizabeth to have a HEA than just in _Pride and Prejudice_ which is why this story is expanding on it in a darker perspective.

Social stigmas and social classism was huge during the Regency Era and that is what made _Pride and Prejudice_ so romantic but during this time family name and honor was everything to a person and it became more important and detrimental the more esteem/wealth the person held in the community. This is the difference between Darcy and Elizabeth and I'm making this difference even more dramatized.

Jane Austen was known for having very happy endings to all of her stories and they are all beautifully written but I wanted to continue their romance and have it involve more turmoil and people affected than has been already established in the book.

I hope this clears up any confusion and I hope you continue to read my story! I did appreciate your reviews which is why I responded and I apologize, again, for any confusion on my part! For those with an open-mind, please don't give up on my story just yet!

I have posted a premise for the first chapter which sums up everything I have said here for future readers.

**MercurianQueen**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>{ <em>Please leave your comments and reviews! <em>}****


	3. Chapter III: The Shades of Pemberley

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**{ III }**

After the day of her brother's return, the days following were somber. Pemberley was not filled with the joy Georgiana had been expecting. Her expectations had fallen hopeless but there was always a way out. She knew there had to be a way for her brother to have his true happiness and to not feel guilty or selfish. She knew her brother wanted her safe, healthy and happy but sacrificing his own happiness for hers and their family would only make the happiness she received be indebted to her. It would not fulfill her for she knew it was at the expense of someone else. And the idea of Anne being her sister was dreadful. She was incredibly boring and hated being outside and whenever the weather was perfect Georgiana spent her days outside.

Her brother and Anne were incompatible. How did no one else see this? She elicited no passion from him and they barely could spare ten words between each other. Elizabeth stirred a fire in her brother that made Georgiana blush just thinking about it.

Staring at the formal invitation in her lap that had been delivered to Pemberely from Lady Catherine sparked an idea in Georgiana that was perhaps wicked. She would invite Elizabeth Bennet as her guest to the party and hope that by seeing Elizabeth, her brother would be swayed out of marrying Anne. The entire idea was occult but she didn't care. Her brother's, as well as her own happiness, was on the line. At the same time, she would inquire upon her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, as he had been the executor of her father's last will and testament. He would be the one to explain why her brother felt so compelled to fulfill their parents' wishes when nothing in their father's will spoke of a contracted, arranged marriage. There must be another source for William to be making such a final decision and Georgiana would abolish such a source as false and irrelevant.

Her brother was at the mercy of his own guilt and she would free him from these shackles their parents put forth on him and prove if they really did intend upon him marrying Anne de Bourgh. If so, then she could argue that he would be unhappy but he would be fulfilling their parents' wishes and that she would have a harder time persuading him otherwise.

Georgiana had a hard time believing her parents had a gridlocked contract with their Aunt Catherine. The thought of her stern yet sweet father and beautifully, graceful mother would submit their first son to such a binding union seemed impossible.

If her brother would not allow her to be free outside of Pemberley, she would be free inside and find the truth of their parents intentions buried beneath the thorns.

Georgiana Darcy could not believe, with the memory she has of her parents, they would truly force their son from beyond the grave into a loveless marriage. And if they weren't, who or what was?

She starred dismally beyond the windows of the corridor she was walking down. Today, Pemberley was expecting her aunt and cousin to arrive. The party to officially announce their engagement was next week but a proper proposal had not occurred. Georgiana halted when she caught her brother walking the grounds – she groaned, aggravated. She knew by his manner of walking he was agitated and restless – unhappy.

God! He drove her mad with confusion!

**{ III }**

So far, Darcy was having a terrible morning. He had stirred restlessly throughout the night from a mixture of dreams, nightmares, memories and the grayness that somehow connected all of them together. The images had resulted in him feeling quite ill and he barely ate anything at breakfast. He could not allow himself to be in his manor to permit his thoughts to bounce on the walls around him to only strike back at his center, twisting the knife of uncertainty deeper into the heart of his guilt. The thought of Elizabeth gave him the hope to venture outside so when the terrible images came to his head they could not bounce back at him but be lost to the expansiveness and the winds that governed such openness. Surely, that must be why she walked so often – to free herself entirely! The passion of the woman only made his true desire for her more painful.

He took up a great part of the yard pacing. Today, he would propose to Anne. This was happening. It was finally happening! A very small part of him fought the entire idea but all of the voices from his dreams retaliated. The image of his parents had come to him, a much younger Georgiana, a short sliver of time when they had been a whole family. Anne and his aunt had been in the dream … but so had Elizabeth. In his dream, he had chosen her and everyone died … even Georgiana.

He had awoken, sweating and confused.

None of it held clarity and he had been troubled by it ever since.

But, what had made him feel utterly disgusted and vile was while he was choosing Elizabeth and everyone perished around him, he would not tear himself away from her or the supreme happiness he had felt in the dream. It was as if the consequences that had followed had not mattered to him. Was he truly so dark and capricious, cold and detached, selfish and cruel? What form of monster was he? How could he remain happy while his sister collapsed and turned white as snow, all beauty and life gone from her, like a summer rose caught in the dead of winter?

This would be his punishment for such selfishness. He would marry Anne to secure happiness for all. He did not deserve it when his subconscious desired conceit and self-regard while loved ones perished.

But, the happiness Elizabeth had given him in that dream and in reality, it was right and it was warm. It was like throwing ice into fire, the chemistry of his reality did not make sense but yet he yearned for it!

The sudden sweet smell of petals and honey stopped his incessant self- degradation and Darcy realized he had walked into the heart of his gardens. As the realization they were once his mother's dawned upon him he hastily resigned himself from the physical presence of her memory and quickened back to his manor.

**{ III }**

"William! There you are!"

Darcy came to a halt. His Aunt Catherine and sister Georgiana were standing in the front foyer. Anne was nowhere to be seen. Had she not come? Was the engagement called off due to her disliking? Hope innocently wrapped its desperate, weak fingers around his guilt as though to choke it dead!

"Aunt Catherine," Darcy said, out of breath.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Are you well?"

"Yes, I was out walking all morning."

"Anne is in your study, she has been waiting most patiently for you to return," she replied.

"I must collect myself first, pardon me."

Darcy excused himself and made haste to his chambers but he stopped before entering upon hearing light footsteps trailing behind him.

"William!" Georgiana grabbed his arm, "I saw you outside this morning! You cannot go through with this! You look dreadful!"

"Please, Georgiana, do not fight me on this."

"I heard you last night! Tossing and turning, moaning painfully in your sleep! Mrs. Reynolds heard you but would not dare interrupt! And then you do not eat this morning and then you spend half the day outside pacing angrily all over the gardens!"

Darcy was shocked. He did not know the entire manor knew of his restless sleep the night before. How loud had he howled? Had they all heard what he had been screaming in his nightmares?

"You do not love her! Not in the way a man is supposed to love the woman who will be his wife! This is not how you acted when you thought of Elizabeth!"

He knew this to be true. What could he tell his sister for her to understand? Would she ever? Was it a lost cause to try and explain the intricacies of it all?

"I cannot bear it!" Her eyes were glistening desperately. "I cannot stand to see you in such a loveless union with the most incompatible woman for you! My heart will break each day you are miserable! I will not be happy if you are not!"

"WHAT."

Darcy and Georgiana turned at the sound of the sharp interruption. Their Aunt Catherine stood at the far end of the corridor, her passionate eyes shadowed and her frown set deep in her face. She looked sick with betrayal.

"Aunt Catherine-" Darcy began.

"What did you say, Miss Georgiana? Loveless union?" Lady Catherine spat, approaching her niece and nephew. "Most incompatible woman?"

"You should not have followed us," Georgiana retorted, her passions getting the better of her.

Lady Catherine scoffed, "You are far too young to be talking to me with such arrogance! If your mother was here she would slap the haughtiness from your face and your father-" she stopped, shaking, "I have never! I do not know what has befallen you, William! The disloyalty! These vices will bring ruin to a name that holds such esteem as yours, as well as mine, and you treat it with disregard and vanity!"

"This entire engagement is based upon vanity!" Georgiana shouted. "Can you not see," tears began to fall, "how my brother is hurting? Tearing himself apart? He is not in love with Anne!"

"Georgiana!" Darcy barked.

"In love?" Lady Catherine's coldness dripped off of her like spring warming the ice of winter. It was as though there were two entities within her for how could a person turn so quickly? "You have been reading far too many romance novels. There is more to marriage than love, much more, you cannot understand for you are only sixteen! Barely able to call yourself a YOUNG woman! You are still but a child! Whatever fantasies you have of marriage should be cleared from you conscious immediately! It is only poisoning your better judgment! Do you realize what will happen if a family name is muddled by inferior blood and status? If your brother was to marry the wrong sort? The loss of connection and propriety?! Are you too selfish to realize?"

"That is enough."

Darcy's eyes were dark, his total image was ominous. He would not stand for either of them talking the way they were, but more so his aunt speaking to his sister in such a way.

"Georgiana is only sixteen, Aunt!" Darcy exclaimed, "She does not know all of the details of marriage because I have not had such a thorough discussion with her because the innocence of her age prevents me from doing so! I will be the only one who will guide her in such ways and no one else."

Georgiana lifted her chin a little higher but inside she was weeping and screaming, thrashing and bawling.

"Then demonstrate firth behind those words, William. Propose to Anne and be the guide for Georgiana, show her what a _proper_ marriage is."

Darcy wanted to move past this moment. He wanted peace restored, even if it was shadowed by gray clouds, he needed solace. The apprehension of this entire situation was eating away at his insides. He didn't even care to look in his reflection to see if he appeared proper enough for such a proposal. Anne's opinion held very little meaning to him as of late.

He moved past his aunt and sister.

Georgiana stared at her brother's back, her eyes burning, throat tightening.

Lady Catherine followed her nephew when she realized Georgiana was not at her side. She turned around.

"Georgiana! Where are you going?"

Georgiana turned back to face her aunt, eyes suddenly clear, heart focused.

"I am going to my bedroom… to collect myself before I am to congratulate my brother …" she inhaled sharply, "And my new… sister."

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes, looking her niece up and down. "That is a wise choice, Georgiana."

"I suppose I have my brother to thank for such wisdom," she curtsied and turned away.

Georgiana closed the door upon reaching her room and hurried to her desk, pulling out parchment and ink. She refused to allow this to commence! Her brother may have liked to throw her failed romance and elopement with George in her face, blaming her innocence and naivety but she will prove him how wrong his choice of Anne is! Her passions forced her to write furiously. She would prove that as much wisdom he may think he has was ultimately steering his heart in the wrong direction. If William will ignore his hearts calling, he would surely ignore hers too.

His howling and crying in his sleep … it had awoken her, the entire manor. It had forced her to cry upon her brother's pain. If marrying Anne will not kill him, the guilt of neglecting his heart will! Georgiana refused to sit back and watch as her brother's soul wither, as though the script of his heart was tossed into a Hellish fire, the pages furling, crisping, smoking and turning to cold ash. She refused to watch him die. His guilt, his darkness, was so overwhelming; even she could not change his mind from descending to Hades with his gray Queen by his side. He would not flourish with Anne, he will only disintegrate into a man no one will ever wish to know!

She will always love him, always, but how did he not realize that the heart should always be followed and the mind should never take control? How did he not know this? He had redesigned his fate, spun a new destiny that would only lead to despair, depression and loneliness. And Georgiana refused to witness this story unfold.

**{ III }**

Confusion had been Elizabeth's closest friend since Darcy and his aunt had departed from Longbourn. For days she refused to speak on what had happened. She buried her nose deeper into the spines of her books and took longer walks. She spent her days in solitude waiting for the moment when her emotions would overwhelm her and she would finally drown from the suspense of it all ... but the tears never came, the breakdown never commenced. The silence that encased Elizabeth only reiterated what she knew all along, regardless of her false judgments made, then proven wrong by the true warmth of Darcy's character - she was truly an acquaintance, a friend he disposed kindness upon her family to heal the wrongness of his character. She was merely a summer to him, while Anne de Bourgh was all of the seasons, forever.

How did she trick herself to believe she was so lucky? So singled out?

Did it matter if these questions were ever answered?

"No..." she whispered to herself, "I think not."

Confusion. It was the only rational feeling she felt. Why was she hurting? Why was she in pain? Disappointment. That is why. Because she had hoped for something and it never came. Even though Darcy had proposed friendship to her, Elizabeth highly doubted they would ever cross paths intentionally. She was positive the sentiments he left with her that evening was cordiality at its finest. Elizabeth had eventually told her sister Jane everything. She needed to share her secrets as well as Mr. Darcy's. She had relented everything from Lydia and Wickham's marriage, to her and Charles reuniting and what happened in the drawing room the night Lady Catherine and her nephew arrived at Longbourn. Elizabeth had not told her sister she loved Darcy but she knew that Jane had figured it out. It was the way her eyes widened like a doe, how they twinkled sweetly of confusion and despair for her younger sister.

"Lizzie!"

Elizabeth turned around, Jane fell at her side holding a letter out to her.

"It's from Pemberley," Jane said, short of breath.

Elizabeth tore open the letter and to her surprise! "It's from... Georgiana..."

"Darcy's sister?" Jane questioned.

As Elizabeth read, her confusion became darker, dirtier and more muddled. Just as she thought she had tamed her emotions, finally rationalized them and neatly tucked them into her past, they had been reawakened!

"Well?" Jane asked, "What does it say?"

"She-" Elizabeth stood up abruptly, pacing as she re-read the letter, "She is inviting me to the engagement party... as her personal guest!"

"Do you think Darcy knows about this?"

"It said she informed him that she has requested guests of her own for the party and she wishes for my safe arrival with my sister and her beloved," Elizabeth scowled, "The nerve of that man!"

Jane's eyes narrowed, her mouth frowning, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Instead of sending me a formal invitation he accepted his sister to write me a personal letter!"

"It is understandable if you do not wish to go..." Jane was soft and understanding, "The pain of seeing him with someone else-"

"There is no pain in that matter," Elizabeth snapped.

"Then, will you go? There will be so many people there, surely. It would be the greatest happiness if I was to not only have Charles by my side but my most beloved sister," Jane wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, resting her chin and looking out at the lake with Elizabeth. It was the most she could do, for her strong, resilient sister refused to cry on her shoulder, cry over the man her heart called for.

The lies Elizabeth was telling herself continued to grow larger. The thought of Darcy giving his loyalty and affections to anyone else made her feel very bleak and insignificant from where she stood. Why did she yearn for a man whom she could never touch nor hold? Why was destiny so cruel to her? What if she was not to show up? Would it display her weakness as a woman with a delicate heart? If Darcy could solicit such an invite then he was bold - but, so was she! She would not let her emotions cloud her character. She was as strong as any man and could face such intimate ridicule.

Yes. She would uphold her promise to Mr. Darcy of friendship and civility. She refused to be troubled any longer by what could have been or what was merely hope and fantasy toying with her reality.

Elizabeth Bennett will attend Mr. Darcy's engagement party as a guest of Georgiana Darcy and no one else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ Please leave your reviews and comments! }<strong>_


	4. Chapter IV: Surprise Encounter - Part I

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Author's Note: **Human error is the darnedest thing! So, I apologize for any errors along the way but concerning any details that would take an author {I.e. Jane Austen} to do research, I'm just warning that I am not doing that. Pride and Prejudice is not my story, the only thing I'm being accurate on was the realistic, sociological aspects of the Regency Era. I do not claim to be an esteemed writer just a fan of Jane Austen's world and my two favorite characters in it!

* * *

><p><strong>{ IV }<strong>

| _Anne … will you become the Lady of Pemberley and Mrs. Fitzwilliam … Darcy? _|

| _… I will … _|

**. . .**

Since Lady Catherine and Anne's departure from Pemberley, Darcy had been numb to the circumstances that were unraveling all around him. He was finally engaged, no longer a solitary man but deep down, somewhere where he could not face himself, he knew he was still a lonely man. Much to his own surprise, he did not replay the cold proposal to his cousin Anne over in his head. Instead, his thoughts would run away to a woman twirling in a gown of white, a sea of pearls nestled in dark curls of hair; a modest hem six inches deep in mud, wild, untamed, curly hair framing a pair of fine eyes. The thoughts were innocent but only derived scandalous feelings within Darcy. The closer the day of the engagement party drew nearer, the more his images of Elizabeth Bennet became more demanding. He dreamed of her every night and when he was not buried in necessary duties, his free time was spent day dreaming of her.

The day of the party had finally arrived, it was late afternoon and soon the carriages would be arriving, allowing guests to pour into the vast manor. Desperately, he fought against himself to write to Elizabeth. It felt wrong for such an elaborate and beautiful party to not be accompanied by her charm. The wine would taste less sweet and the music even less pleasurable. But, how could he have asked her to attend? Not only would it cause many in his family great displeasure but those of close acquaintance and even more importantly himself. She had denied his proposal once, accepted a proposal of friendship … but would she dare visit Pemberley on such a day where his aunt and cousin would be the centerfold? Was it unrealistic, a mere fantasy, to believe Elizabeth could be a secure figure in his life? A life with Anne?

Perhaps it was better this way. He could not stop himself from thinking of her and if she was to be near him, he could not think how to control himself. Yes. William Darcy had self-control that could topple demi-gods but could he in her presence? The last few encounters he had shared with Elizabeth, he had been near impossible to keeping himself composed. And what of Anne and, he imagined most disheartened, their future children? He could not be a man whose wedding vows were shallow by adultery – even of the mind.

No. He would have to practice the thought of clearing Elizabeth Bennet from his conscious and replace her with Anne. He knew deep down that he would be trying for eternity.

Darcy remained in his chambers the entire day, solemnly leaning against the frame of his windows, staring upon the fields of Pemberley. It was the day of the engagement party and he waited like an undertaker for the carriages to glide in like crows sweeping down on graves. He would wait alone as long as he could.

**{ IV }**

Elizabeth, Jane and Charles had left in the early morning to make it on time to the Darcy and De Bourgh Engagement Ball. When the three were not engaged in lighthearted and lively conversation, Elizabeth would read while Charles became lost in Jane while she radiated of sunshine and happiness. Being in the carriage, to be so lucky to bask in their light was greatly appreciated by Elizabeth, she did not realize how much it helped her soothe the odious feelings deep down about a certain gentleman whose name her mind would not dare think of… regardless of it being _his_ ball since Elizabeth was attending it on behalf of Georgiana Darcy. During the one fortunate dinner invitation she had received, directly from Darcy and his sister, Elizabeth and Georgiana had a chemistry that had sparked without effort. Georgiana was lively, energetic and intelligent; all things Elizabeth loved about the friends she already had, it was not hard for Elizabeth to think Georgiana Darcy as more of a friend than a stranger, a distant friend to explain the companionship most truthfully.

"Oh! Look! Pemberley! Oh! It's breathtaking!" Jane said, looking out the carriage window. "You were not exaggerating about its splendor, Lizzie."

Elizabeth looked up from her book. It was nearing sunset and lanterns had been lit to brighten the image of the grand estate upon the guests' entrance into the manor. She had already been to Pemberley twice now and she could not lie that regardless of her confusing disdain for its owner, it was a beautiful estate.

"Look at the amount of carriages! Good Lord!" Charles exclaimed, "And we all the way at the end of the line! We will not reach the front doors for another half hour at least."

Hundreds of carriages made lines towards the manor, guests of all riches and elevated rank pouring into the Darcy estate, surely filling with ecstasy upon its beauty and pleasantly drunk from the endless tinkling glasses of wine and champagne. All three floors of the estate would surely be filled with civilized frivolity, music, and conversation and dancing. With the hundreds of guests that would fill the manor from wall to wall, Elizabeth could easily avoid Darcy for most of the evening. Of course, there would be the initial greeting, finding Georgiana but she would occupy herself with so much conversation and dancing, the two things that Darcy never employed himself in! She would easily have the upper-hand in all of the fun the ball had to offer! Just the thought of it all create an electric pool of excitement swirl within her.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Elizabeth, and you have not even entered the ball!"

"No one can doubt that this ball will be one people will talk about for months after … Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine are very wealthy… their parties surely cater to all of their guests most fruitfully."

Jane smiled curiously at her younger sister, for her abundance of strength and will in the face of the man she loved … had loved … she was not sure, surprised the eldest Bennet. How could her sister smile with a mending heart?

Charles grinned, "That is true. Darcy always takes care of those he allows in his home…" he chuckled, "Regardless of the number… Good Lord! I've never seen so many people at Pemberley! Darcy is rarely there himself, you know."

Elizabeth and Jane shared a look of amused suspicion.

"What do you mean, dear?" Jane asked.

"Darcy can very easily afford such a ball but never has he been a man to host so many strangers in his home."

"Hmm … he is very private, is he not?" Jane questioned Charles but looked questionably at her sister.

"Very much so … and so is his aunt …" Charles shrugged, "Then again, this is an engagement that has been in the cards for quite some time. Not surprising it would boast of so many to enjoy in its splendor."

"How do you feel about Mr. Darcy marrying Anne? Do you think they are a good for one another?" Jane asked, "In temper and grace?"

Charles looked between Elizabeth and Jane with an innocently amused expression.

"It's hard to say really. I have only met Anne de Bourgh once and it was a very brief meeting," he snorted, "And Lady Catherine would not stop talking. It was hard to form an acquaintance with her. She is very quiet and is always reading, like Elizabeth," he beamed but it lost its luster when he realized how uncomfortable the comparison made Elizabeth. "Well, you're not like Anne. Not at all. You are a very extensive reader, as is she, but you will take your nose out of a book and be very charming, Anne has difficulty being extensively social beyond that of a party of people her mother orchestrates for her…" he glanced between the two women and sighed, "It's all very strange."

Jane smiled, trying to contain her amusement upon her beloved's babbling, "Well, if she reads as much as Elizabeth, I'm sure that is part of his list of accomplishments the woman he desires will have to earn his hand."

Charles smirked, "I doubt Darcy _desires_ her … you know, in the way many lovers desire one another, but then again, Darcy is very private. He does not even tell me everything about himself."

"Hm. That's very interesting, is it not, Lizzie?" Jane asked.

"Mr. Darcy and everything attached to him is as interesting as is it dis-interesting," Elizabeth flashed a bold smile, "I will congratulate Mr. Darcy and Miss De Bourgh upon seeing them but after that I must make it known to Georgiana I have arrived and seek out Charlotte. She wrote to me expressing she and Mr. Collins were invited on behalf of Lady Catherine."

"Well, how will you be with Charlotte when she will be with her husband? He will surely be by Lady Catherine's side all evening and we both know that is the last place you will be all night," Jane smirked.

"Oh, if I know Charlotte, and I do," Elizabeth grinned, "She will flee to me as soon as she sees me. We have been departed from each other for far too long and even she needs a break from Mr. Collins."

**{ IV }**

For every guest that stepped through his manor, a small part of Darcy fell farther away from everything going on around him. He smiled minimally, greeted every person and continued that way for what felt like an eternity. On either side of him were Georgiana and Anne with Lady Catherine ahead of them all. Darcy and Anne had barely shared a full conversation between one another since she arrived two days prior with her mother and their longtime family friend, Gideon Wiltshire, who was easily enjoyable to be around but had such a cardinal nature he was hard to pinpoint which always made Darcy uneasy. Darcy had not spared one glance at Anne during the duration of their greeting the party guests but he doubted she even cared; besides his attentions were more focused on Georgiana who greeted everyone amicably but seemed to be looking beyond the guests around her, constantly upon the main entrance way, as though looking for something or someone.

"Mr. Darcy."

Darcy tore himself away from the masses and looked down. Caroline Bingley, Louise Hurst and Mr. Hurst all stood before him. Caroline was not the Bingley he was waiting to greet but bowed anyways.

"Congratulations," Caroline said, glancing smugly at Anne de Bourgh and back at Darcy, "On your engagement. Your aunt was telling us it was a long time coming and both families are _so delighted_ upon the union."

"Thank you, Caroline," Darcy nodded to her, just wanting her arrogant disposition and obvious jealousy as far away from him as possible. "Enjoy the ball. I am sure I will see all of you shortly."

Caroline smiled, a spiteful fire sparking in her eyes, "You _will _stay alongside Miss De Bourgh all night, won't you? We all look _so_ forward to being acquainted."

Darcy could feel his jaw twitching. Leave it to Caroline Bingley to always stick a knife in the wrong nerve.

"Of course," he replied coldly.

Caroline smirked, "See you shortly, Mr. Darcy."

Anne watched Caroline Bingley and her guests move within the currents guests to only be lost in the sea of strangers. She was accustomed to being ignored, merely glanced upon and standing in someone else's shadow. Either Caroline Bingley was pompously rude or thought Anne so much of an idiot that she could not tell when someone was laughing through their teeth at someone. Anne easily noticed that Caroline was a very handsome woman who she, as most of the young women that she had greeted this evening, thought they deserved Mr. Darcy over someone like her: just barely handsome and weakened by poor health. Anne was hurt by this, but not out of jealousy but confusion. She would give Mr. Darcy away in a heartbeat, if she could, to any woman that wanted him for she did not see what they all swooned over.

Darcy too watched Caroline and her party and upon met Anne's waiting stare.

"Miss Bingley seems agitated."

"It is her usual disposition."

"She seemed far more interested in your company than my own. Do not stress yourself over shallow introductions between her and I, for I am not interested in such a vain creature to become superficial acquaintances with."

"That cannot be avoided; she will make her introductions regardless of how you _feel_ about it."

"Then I shall only return my sentiments on the matter, regardless of _how she feels_ about it.

Darcy did not want to discuss Caroline Bingley or the possibility of having to be stuck in between her and Anne in a shallow conversation that involved words flying like knives over him. The mere thought of it made him boil in agitation and he excused himself from Anne, Georgiana and his Aunt Catherine with the excuse he was going outside, _alone_, to greet the last carriages to be arriving.

The late summer air was refreshing from the stuffiness of the manor and his mind was already clearing. It did not matter the degree of conversation between Anne and him, it always led to great annoyance or dreadful boredom. He had never felt this malice towards her in their past but he supposed with changing circumstances came changing feelings for one another. As he watched the last of the carriages ride up he recognized one of them to be Charles's and approached the driver.

"Is this the carriage of Charles Bingley?"

"Why, yes it is, sir, may I inquire as to who you are?"

"Mr. Darcy."

"Oh! Pardon me, sir! I shall open the door for Mr. Bingley immediately!"

"No, no! Do not trouble yourself," Darcy responded coolly and walked towards the door as the carriage came to a final, steady halt.

Inside the carriage, Elizabeth tucked her book in between the seat and wall to enjoy later on the ride home and grabbed her shawl. "I'll go first," she turned the handle and it pulled harder than she pushed it and she lost her footing, tumbling onto, not the ground, but into the arms of a complete stranger!

"Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed and stopped, upon seeing whose arms her sister had fallen into.

Elizabeth balanced herself and looked up.

"Mr. Darcy!" _Really! I knew I would have to see him tonight, but as soon as I stepped out of the carriage – and worst of all, right into his arms!_ Totally caught off guard, she wrapped her shawl around herself tighter and stepped away. She did not know how to read him; he seemed shocked, confused and totally perturbed upon her appearance.

"El-Elizabeth? I- what are you- why are you here?" Darcy could not form the words to what he wanted to say. Just as he was at his most boiling state, here fell an angel in his arms! She looked perfect and slightly confused, holding herself tightly upon seeing him. He could see she was uncomfortable, was it because of him? She was a vision in crimson and crème, petite ruby jewels and shimmering gold ribbon adorned her, making it incredibly hard to tear his eyes away from her. His breath quickened at the sight of her, standing only a few feet before him, a true beauty to behold. The fire of the nearby lanterns illuminated her face in a way that made him desperate to press his lips to her skin. She glowed before him!

But, she a heavenly vision darkened before him as her brow furrowed in disdain at him.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, "I am a guest, upon your sister's request and upon your notice. But, if I am not welcomed I shall leave-"

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, making Elizabeth jump as well as everyone outside. He quickly collected his composure, "No… I- You are always welcome to Pemberley."

Her jaw tightened, "Do not charm me to think otherwise."

"I would never-"

"Miss Bennet!" Georgiana flew down the stairs and ran to Elizabeth's side, taking her hands. "I was beginning to worry you would not come!"

Jane and Charles stepped out of the carriage and it rolled away, with the other last carriages and the front of Pemberley was stilled all except those standing before it.

"No, I came, but I am starting to think I am not as welcomed as I believed I would be," Elizabeth glanced warily at Darcy and back at Georgiana.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?!" The shrill sound of her name said caused everyone to look up at the entrance of Pemberley. Standing in the flickering light and heavy shadows was Lady Catherine, shrouded in a heavy dress of dark purple, she looked more domineering and darker than Elizabeth had ever seen her. Anne was suddenly at her side, in a dress of equal darkness, but of blue and gray. "What are you doing here?!"

"She is a guest," Georgiana replied coolly. "_My _guest to be more specific."

Lady Catherine descended the stairs, glowering at Elizabeth and looking to her nephew questionably, "You did not tell me of this! Did you know?"

Elizabeth, regardless of Lady Catherine's biting arrogance and cold temper, also wanted to know if he knew. Darcy looked at her and she was surprised by how calm he looked, how sure his stare was, how it captivated her. He looked back at his aunt.

"Yes, Georgiana had mentioned it in passing… with all of the planning," he glanced at his manor, sighed heavily and looked back down at his fuming aunt, "Of hundreds of guests in my home… it slipped my mind to mention it to you."

Lady Catherine opened her mouth, to complain, to object, to comment on anything horrid about it but before she could Darcy silenced her.

"It is of no surprise Miss Bennet is here, aunt, I have told you many times how she is welcomed here."

"By both William and I," Georgiana chimed in. "She is a friend and a desirable guest of Pemberley."

Lady Catherine said nothing. Her eyes were dark slits, like a hawk focusing in on its prey. But, Elizabeth only pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin upon Lady Catherine's petty, territorial stance. The wretched woman would not intimidate her, nor make her feel small.

Anne de Bourgh watched a few feet away and could not understand why her mother was singling out Elizabeth Bennet. Last Anne knew, her mother had enjoyed Elizabeth's company at Rosings Park and had mentioned nothing else about her after her departure. Nor did she glare at Anne like so many women had tonight or swoon pathetically over William. Anne had also enjoyed Elizabeth Bennet's company upon her single visit to Rosings Park, for she was intelligent, humble and refined.

Lady Catherine noticed her daughter and beckoned her forward, immediately glancing between her nephew and Elizabeth. Was she testing the waters? Social experiments were one of her forte's and she would sniff out any betrayal immediately.

"Anne, you remember Miss Bennet and this is her sister and Charles Bingley, as you recall."

Jane smiled, her warmth melting the iciness of the untimely circumstance. "Congratulations, Miss De Bourgh."

Anne looked Jane Bennet up and down. She was incredibly handsome and her disposition was sincere. She liked that, "Congratulations as well, to you and Mr. Bingley."

A silence followed and it was unbearable for Anne. She did not understand the stillness. Elizabeth watched Anne, how uncomfortable she looked. As much as she disdained Darcy and all the confusion he had put her through, she would not dare think to take it out on Anne.

"You and your family must feel so fulfilled that you are to become the Lady of Pemberley," Elizabeth exclaimed, finally receiving the gloomy, pale woman's attentions. "And that the names of Darcy and De Bourgh are finally to be united."

Anne smiled weakly, "Hm. Yes, our families are very fulfilled upon the union."

Lady Catherine's hawk-like glare softened to that of a curious owl. She did not feel as threatened as before but made a mental note to watch Elizabeth Bennet throughout the evening as well as her nephew.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, William, may I bring Elizabeth to see Mrs. Collins? She asked me to bring Elizabeth to her as soon as she arrived," Georgiana looked up at her brother, smiling as sweet as a kitten, but on the inside as conniving as a fox. She watched her brother, he had not torn his eyes off Elizabeth since she had joined them outside. She knew he still felt for her he had told her! It was only a matter of reminding him!

Darcy, selfishly, did not want Elizabeth to leave his sight. From the moment he had accidentally tripped her into his arms, his heart had been shocked back into life but the painful reminder of Anne loomed over him like a foreboding cloud. Why was he being tortured and exhilarated by her presence all at once? He finally tore his stare from her and nodded obligingly to his sister, "Of course."

Georgiana beamed. "Come with me! There are so many people I must introduce you too-"

"I will need to speak with you _privately_, Georgiana."

She smiled, "Of course! Whenever to your liking, I shall listen! But, for now, I must deliver Elizabeth to Mrs. Collins before she thinks I have fallen ill on my promise," Georgiana pulled Elizabeth along with her. "Come with me! I know where she will be."

Elizabeth was grateful to be taken out of the cold, awkward and confusing situation that had fallen on her. One moment she was blissfully enjoying the company of Jane and Charles, dreaming of dancing and praying she would not encounter Darcy too often this evening and then he pulls her right into his arms – and ungracefully, at that! She wanted to be with her sister but she knew Charles and Jane would be accompanying Darcy for most of the evening and Elizabeth needed Charlotte's refreshing company coupled with Georgiana's lively personality. She did not know if Darcy really knew she was attending the ball. The confusion that had marked his face upon seeing her had made her feel so foreign and unknown under his gaze … and yet, only a few minutes passed and she had never felt so welcomed and stable under his sure gaze. No! She would not think about this! Not when his wife-to-be was only standing a few feet from him.

Upon stepping in Pemberley, Elizabeth had never seen it so full of life and movement. People were grouped and scattered all about, servants with h'ordeurves, guests nurturing glasses of bubbling champagne and maroon wines. Music filled the halls and corridors Elizabeth had known to be so quiet and still.

"How will you know where Charlotte is?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is on the second floor, she told me so," Georgiana said.

""The second?" Elizabeth looked around, "But, everyone is down here."

Georgiana laughed, "Every floor is filled with guests, for there is a dance and dining hall on each."

"All three floors?" Elizabeth chortled, "This engagement will be known throughout all of England, won't it?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately, that is a possibility. Now, come along!"

Unfortunately? Did Georgiana not approve of Anne becoming her brother's wife? Elizabeth supposed it was none of her business and if Georgiana truly wanted her to know, she would tell her. The further Elizabeth traveled into the festivities, the easier it was to get lost in all of the beckoning conversations and flirtations of the party, the easier to put petty troubles aside and enjoy the evening.

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth proclaimed, upon seeing her dearest friend.

"Lizzie!"

Charlotte and Elizabeth embraced one another, hugging for what felt like an eternity. Charlotte stepped back and smiled wickedly at her friend, "You look breathtaking, Lizzie!"

"Is she not?" Georgiana asked, "Everyone will mistake _her_ as the bride-to-be."

Elizabeth was taken back but Charlotte only agreed, "That is a grave possibility. Someone is sure to fall in love with you tonight."

"You are far too hopeful, Charlotte," Elizabeth smirked, "And even if that is probable, it is a greater possibility I will not return such fanciful affections."

A servant interrupted the three of them and turned to Georgiana, delivering a request upon her brother to see her. She dismissed herself, promised to return as quickly as her brother would allow it, and disappeared into the crowds. Once Elizabeth was confident Georgiana was out of earshot, she pulled Charlotte and her out of the thick of the crowds into an empty, exclusive for only their conversations.

"I could tell the moment I saw you something is wrong," Charlotte whispered, cleverly hiding her rushed words behind a glass of champagne.

"I do not think Darcy knew I was coming," Elizabeth had not had the time to write to Charlotte about her awakened and confused feelings concerning Mr. Darcy, nor him and his aunt visiting Longbourn, her recycled disdain for him and the invitation Georgiana had sent her. But, she took this precious one on one time to catch her up as quickly as possible, as always, Charlotte listening with an objective and rational ear.

"Why do you think he did not know you were coming?" she asked, surprised.

"If you could have been there to see how shocked he was upon seeing me! It was not a friendly surprise, such as you and I had moments ago, it was not surprise, it was _shock!_ As though he did not know what to do or how to react. He stumbled over his words, he only does that when he has no idea what he is doing or what the outcome will be! Hence, my presence at Pemberley!"

"Why would Georgiana invite you secretly?" Charlotte asked. "I do not believe she thought she could hide you from him all night," she furrowed her brow, "And why would he say he knew you were coming if he didn't?"

"I am just as lost and confused as you are," Elizabeth replied. "But, I do not believe Georgiana to be up to anything bad, just her and her brother's actions warrant me suspicious."

Charlotte grinned, "I would not think too hard on this, Lizzie. Enjoy yourself … and the company you are sure to acquire this evening … do not look immediately," she smirked, "But, across the room, a man has been staring at you since we moved to this corner and has not stopped since."

Elizabeth waited and turned her head slightly and met his innocently, alluring stare and noticed, undoubtedly, he was very handsome.

**{ IV }**

Darcy was pacing back and forth in his study. He had planned on this evening to be unbearable but only due to close company that agitated him, not company that fueled passions within enough to ignite incoherent thoughts and stuttering introductions. He had made a total fool of himself in front of Elizabeth and worst of all, she thought of him insincere upon his approval of her arrival at Pemberley! He was not expecting her here tonight but that was because Georgiana had never once mentioned it! He was infuriated with her in this moment and he refused to not reprimand her for her underhanded nature in the situation. It made him look like an utter fool not knowing he would be greeting Elizabeth – and what made it worse, he could only believe she did all of this on purpose!

The door opened and she stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"William-" she began.

"Sit!" he dragged a chair towards her and pointed to it, continuing to pace, trying to get a grip on his confusion, anger and untamable passions for Elizabeth.

Darcy glanced at his sister and felt his heart break a little at the hurt in her innocent eyes but he would not lessen his resolve. He was not just her older brother but her caretaker; practically a father and he needed her to understand her wrongs in this entire situation she orchestrated. Georgiana sat down, folded her hands to nestle her lap and waited for whatever her brother was going to say. She would wait patiently, as always.

"Why did you not tell me you invited Elizabeth? Why did you keep it a secret? Do you realize how unprepared and unwelcoming I was upon her arrival because I did not know she would be attending!? It not only made me look ridiculous but it was obvious she felt uncomfortable upon feeling like a stranger! You know my rules, Georgiana! I am to know of everyone that steps foot in our home!"

"You do not know half of the people that are parading and drinking and dancing in our home this very moment and yet you allow it!" Georgiana protested. "I doubted you would be so offended by Elizabeth's arrival when you at least know of her! Not to mention she arrived with your best friend and his beloved, who happens to be her sister!"

"It threw everyone off-guard!" he retorted.

"But, you the most!" she smirked, "Which is why you're so angry."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I have never seen you so upset over a last minute guest! Admit it! It is not because you were forewarned of her arrival; it was her arrival in general! You could not take your eyes off of her!

Darcy could not find the words to retort. His jaw clenched and he stared down at his sister confused. "I- I would do no such thing when I am to marry someone else."

Georgiana crossed her arms, "You are right…" Darcy was surprised at her admittance. "Anne does outshine Elizabeth in grace, charm and beauty – what am I thinking? You were merely being mannerly in front of guests, not ogling your beloved-"

"Hardly!" he spat, without thinking, "And she is not my beloved!"

Darcy stood breathing heavily, astounded that such a statement tore open from his lips. He stared flabbergasted at his sister, who was looking back at him knowingly and openly.

"I-" he began.

"I cannot lie to you," Georgiana suddenly admitted. "I wrote to Elizabeth on my accord. I should have told you but I didn't. I am sorry, but she is not as troubled as you think… at least, she has not displayed such feelings and has not said anything to me."

Darcy did not have the energy to continue reprimanding his sister. He was already dizzy by his hearts palpitations at the thought of Elizabeth in his home, having fallen into his arms – just the vision of her had made his mouth dry and his hands twitch nervously. He fell in his chair, suddenly very overwhelmed.

"William…?"

"… I do not wish to think you had other intentions of writing to Elizabeth other than to have her company this evening and I will not question it further."

Georgiana was heartbroken at the sight of her brother dazed but she cheered inside at the small victory upon his outburst. She had been right all along and this night would only prove what she had known all along! She did not need to meddle in this affair any longer for she was confident her brother and Elizabeth would re-sow themselves back together all on their own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ Please leave your reviews and comments! }<strong>_


End file.
